


fandomverse drabbles

by popkin16



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles for fandomverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubber Duck [sga]

Rodney stared at the rubber duck in John's hand. It stared back, silently mocking. John squeezed its body, causing the duck to squeak happily. Rodney frowned at them both, hands twitching with the effort not to toss the duck aside and continue on.

"Why do you have that?" He asked.

"You nearly forgot your gift from Madison," John said.

"But -"

"Rodney. Your niece gave you this nice gift. Are you going to lie and tell her you never used it?"

Rodney sighed and took it gingerly.

"We will never speak of this again."

John's grin didn't hold much promise.


	2. toaster [ncis]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know she threw it at his head.

"Boss, where's your toaster?"

Gibbs grunted.

"Boss?"

"It's broken, DiNozzo."

"Broken? How -"

"Leave it. We have a case."

"But I haven't had breakfast! I was going to make some toast."

Gibbs turned and stared evenly at Tony. Tony smiled winningly in response.

"Right, a case. Who needs breakfast anyway?"

Once in the car, however, Tony's curiosity won out and he couldn't leave it alone.

"Seriously boss, the toaster -"

"Dammit, DiNozzo. Leave it alone."

Tony never did find out exactly what happened to the toaster, but he suspected it had something to do with Gibbs' latest girlfriend moving out.


End file.
